The New Genin
by Bunni-Kun
Summary: Everyone's favourite Genins are now Jounins, and everyone's favourite Jounins now have kids. Who would've thought that Naruto would end up teaching Kakashi's kids...? I know I suck at summaries. Just read it.


Author's Note: This was written after I stabbed my foot and was on crutches for three days out of pure boredom… So, yeah. - Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, I wouldn't be writing a FANfiction. XP

**XxxxX**

I, tensed, waiting for the inevitable attack. I could sense the chakra of his enemies all around him. However, when I sensed the presence of my _true_ enemy, it was too late.

She came from above. But not in the sense that she was an angel, there to help me. Oh no, quite the opposite. Attaching herself to my back, she drew her kunai and held it to my stomach tightly. Her feet touched ground and she rested her chin on my shoulder, pulling the kunai just a bit tighter around to my stomach. I felt a small stream of blood travel down from the wound, but that was the least of my worries just then.

"Where is he?" She asked icily, but I didn't answer. I felt the muscles of her chin move to form a frown and she slid the kunai about an inch over on his stomach, drawing even more blood. "I don't like to repeat myself… Where IS he?"

"I… I have no clue what you're talking about! I just want to get back to the village!" I lied, though she obviously didn't believe me. Then, with a jolt, she pushed me to the ground and I immediately coughed up a good amount of blood. Great… But, ignoring the searing pain that ran throughout my body, I looked up to see my attacker. She was almost as tall as me, with light, icy blue hair that would have fallen to her waist had it not been tied into two ponytails on the sides of her head. Two strands of hair that had not been tied up fell past her cold, grey eyes to her chest and were now blowing in a small breeze. Her attire was formed of a black and gold Chinese dress that came about midway to her thighs, but the rest of her legs down to her knees were wrapped in bandages. She also wore a pair of black legwarmers, black armwarmers that reached almost to her shoulders, zori, and, of course, a hitai-ate bearing the symbol of the hidden village of the leaf. I actually would have found her quite attractive if she hadn't been holding a kunai dripping with my own blood…

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

I then awoke to the resounding "beep" of my alarm clock. How I'd come to hate that noise… But today was different. Today was my first day as an official shinobi of the hidden village of the leaf. Unusually happy, I quickly showered and dressed in my usual clothes – black pants, black shirt, fishnets, green vest, zori, and my hitai-ate. Glancing at the clock to be sure that I wasn't going to be late, I hurriedly brushed my messy brown hair and then headed out the door. By the time I got to the Academy, the classroom was buzzing with excitement. Yes, today was the day we all met our new, jounin-level senseis. I slid into my usual seat next to my best friend, Hatake Kazuki ((- That's right, Kakashi's son… And Abunai's twin brother!)), who greeted me with an exhausted "Hn." He had obviously strived to get to school on time today, and exhausted himself in the effort. But that's Kazuki for you…

_Tak._

I looked behind me to the source of the small noise and was astounded by what I saw. Blue hair, cold grey eyes, black Chinese dress… Yep, it was the girl of my dreams. Er… I mean, the girl _haunting_ my dreams. But there was something different about her… She wore an odd contraption on her back. However, before I was given the chance to ask who she was, why she had been in my dreams, and what the thing on her back was, she cut me off by speaking to Kazuki.

"Kazu-kun. My fan." She said shortly, in the same icy tone as in my dream. Kazuki tiredly reached into his bag and threw a small red fan up to her. However, this girl wasn't done with him yet. Seeing, as he was slumped onto his desk, she stepped onto his back and leaned down so that her lips were next to his ear and gave him a horrifyingly evil smile. "And _why_ did you take it in the first place?"

"You took my hitai-ate, Abunai." Kazuki replied, not seeming to notice her deadly tone, nor the girl's weight on his back. She smirked, then stepped onto his desk, jumped to the floor, and took a seat near the back of the classroom.

"Dude… Kazuki… Who's that?" I asked, watching her for a moment, then turning my attention to the silver-haired boy next to me.

"Huh? Abunai? She's my sister…"

"Eh! You never told me you had a sister!"

"You never asked!"

"I've practically _lived_ at your house for the past eight years! How come I've never seen her?"

"Abunai isn't usually in the house, is why… She trains. Obsessively. And I'm the one who always has to go out and bring her back home, lest she kill herself…"

Curious, I lifted the hem of my shirt to be sure I didn't have a scar from my dream. No, just the same light tan skin down there. My relieved thoughts were interrupted, however, by the entrance of our former teacher, Hinata-sensei.

"Good morning, class." She greeted us in her usual, sweet voice.

"Good morning, Hinata-sensei." We all chorused back, and she smiled.

"First of all, let me congratulate you on graduating. But the path to becoming a full-fledged shinobi will prove to be difficult, as I'm sure you all know. Now that you have all graduated from the Ninja Academy, you will be divided into three-man teams to be taught under a more advanced Jounin-level shinobi." Hinata explained, and then took out a clipboard. Now, the moment we'd all been waiting for. "In Team 1: Sarutobi Ichitae, Azuma Mizuke, and Takei Yuto…" She continued down the list, naming off team members. There were various mutters of "yes!" and "aw, man…" all the while, but I wasn't exactly paying attention until my name was called. "…Team Nine: Sokyu Dyami, Hatake Kazuki, and Hatake Abunai." I looked up, and Kazuki did as well. Then, as the information sank in, he hung his head.

"Great… I'm stuck with _her_…" He muttered, unknowingly voicing my thoughts.

"No offense, Kazuki, but… Quite frankly, she just plain scares me." I mumbled as not to be caught by Hinata.

"Heh… Imagine living with her." He replied bitterly, and then Hinata-sensei finished her list.

"Okay, now you'll have twenty minutes to eat lunch, then come back here to meet your new sensei." There was the rustle of bags and papers being moved as we all started to move out of the class room. Kazuki had just found a nice spot to sit down and eat, when all of a sudden a rock hit Kazuki in the head with a painful cracking sound. We both looked up, Kazuki cursing loudly, to see Abunai standing on the roof of a nearby building, holding another rock ready to throw. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bitches love to climb to high places…" He had barely muttered the words when the second rock collided with his hand, and Abunai walked over to our spot. She was obviously mad… I could almost feel her death glare burning a hole through my head as she looked at the two of us.

"Let's make one thing straight, Kazuki: I'm not happy about being in a team with you, either. But as long as I'm allowed to kick your ass every once in a while, I'm fine." She sighed, then plopped down on the ground next to us, and looked at me. I could feel her sizing me up, studying me… Probably thinking of how to kill me. "You're Kazu-kun's friend, right? Well, seeing as we're teammates now, what's your name?"

"Er… It's Dyami. Sokyu Dyami." She grinned, and I thought she was about to shake hands with me, when I realized that the space in her palm was already occupied by the small red fan. Before I realized her plan, she threw it at me with a small flick of the wrist and I was hit squarely on the head. I had a feeling that being hit by Abunai would prove to be part of a regular routine… "Owww! What was that for!"

"Heh… I'm Hatake Abunai, and you'll never make it past Genin rank." She smirked, retrieved her fan, then sat down on the ground next to Kazuki and I. All the time, he had been staring into space, and I was beginning to wonder if the rock to his head had done some damage. That is, until I saw a rock of his own held in his hand, and when Abunai leaned over to fish something out of her bag, he threw it at her, hitting her in the back of the head. "DAMMIT, KAZU, YOU DONKEY-RAPING SON OF A BITCH!" However, Abunai's rant of name-calling towards an indifferent Kazuki was cut short by the appearance of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Jounin-level shinobi in a puff of smoke.

"…Eh? Who the hell are you!"


End file.
